


Bad Luck

by kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)



Series: Little Lions [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Whump, bad yuppers, lance has extremely bad luck, mama blue is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/pseuds/kayleeschuyler
Summary: Lance just can't seem to catch a break, no matter what he does the universe just seems to be out to get him.A prequel to 24 in the Little Lions Series.





	Bad Luck

Lance was breathing hard as he ran, of course he had to be the one that ran into a pack of wild yuppers.  He honestly was having the worst luck of the entire team lately, he had been stung by a strange wasp like creature which resulted in his face swelling to the size of a melon for three quintants, he had fallen from Blue’s head when he was doing maintenance on her and sprained his ankle, when he had been electrocuted by the invisible maze when he had been training alone and hadn’t realised that Coran was doing upgrades to the system and had turned the program on unaware of Lance down below. 

And now he was being chased through a strange forest planet by a pack of yuppers that were even larger than Laika and had decided that he was going to be their next meal.  He was barely managing to stay ahead of them as he came across a cliff that was easily 100 feet high and had a waterfall crashing down into a lake below, he hesitated to jump and in that split tick the lead yupper latched onto his right leg and bit down.  Lance managed to activate his bayard and shoot the yupper, causing it to let him go, before he turned and leapt off the cliff face and plunging into water below.

Once he resurfaced, he swum to the opposite bank to ensure that the pack couldn’t follow him but realised that he was now even further away from where had left Blue and his leg was starting to ache.  Lance winced as he bound the bite on his leg, using a strip of his under layer as a makeshift bandage.  He knew he needed to get back to the others before they started worrying and that was the last thing he needed, especially if Keith realised that Lance was hurt again.  Honestly that mullet brained boy was the worst kind of worrier, every time that Lance had been hurt lately Keith would hover over him, constantly checking to see how he was going and if he needed a healing pod or some more blankets.

Lance sighed as he pulled up the map of the planet he and his team were currently on, they had come down to explore the unchartered area, the land was covered in large trees and Pidge suggested it could make a good base for the Voltron Alliance.  He studied the area around him and plotted a course that would take him back to Blue but giving the area that he had found the pack in a wide berth, he wasn’t too keen for a round two.

As he started hiking back up the hillside his leg complained, the bite was a deep one and was still bleeding but Lance didn’t have any other option than to continue moving forward, he had no first aid kit or portable healing device, he should chat to Pidge about making one for instances like this, and the only way he was going to get better was by getting back to the Castle.

It had been another varga of walking before his coms crackled to life, “Lance, come in.  What is your eta?”

“Hey Shiro,” he replied privately pleased that it wasn’t Keith who would be able to pick up on the slight hint of pain in his voice, “I had to take a detour back to Blue so I might be another varga or two before I can get back to you all.  How did you go?”

“None of us found any evidence of hostile life or anything that could prove a danger to us or a base.  What about you?” Shiro asked.

“Well I did find a pack of wild yuppers.  If we stay far away from where their territory seems to be then we shouldn’t have a problem, the nasty little biters,” he whispered the past part not wanting to raise Shiro’s suspicions.

“Fair enough.  Did you want one of us to come pick you up and take you back to Blue?”

“Nah, the walk will do me some good,” he replied with a laugh.  He could just imagine Shiro’s look of disbelief, while Lance would proactively train and work out, taking walks through nature wasn’t his thing, unless it was a beach or other aquatic area.

“Sure,” he said dryly, “Well don’t take too long, Allura wants to have a team meeting soon about where we are going to set up and all those fun topics.”

Lance chucked, as much as Shiro had a crush on Allura and therefore spent as much time with the Princess as possible, he hated long talks especially on boring subjects.  “Copy that Shiro, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

After he had signed off with Shiro, Lance tried to pick up the pace, the sooner he got back to Blue, the sooner he could take his weight off his leg, the pain was starting to become worse and the longer it went untreated the better chances of infection were. 

Another varga passed with no communication from his team but Lance was ok with the silence for once, it gave him the ability to focus on putting one foot in front of another, which was now starting to become a problem.  His vision was starting to blur and he could feel his body heating up, the planet temperature was warm but not warm enough to be causing him to heat up like he was. 

‘Dammit,’ he thought, ‘the bite must be worse than I thought.’

He considered radioing in for help but at that moment he caught a glimpse of blue from in between the trees and realised he had found Blue, he just needed to get into the cockpit and she could take it from there.  He used the last of his energy to hobble over to where she sat in all her magnificence, when he got close enough she dropped her force field and lowered her head so that he could slowly climb into her mouth.

_Really?  Another injury?_

Lance grimaced as Blue’s voice echoed in his head, “Sure make fun of the injured paladin, what kind of partner are you?”

_Once that is starting to wonder if I need to get your mate to be by your side every tick of the quintant so that you don’t get into these situations._

“It’s not like I go looking to get hurt, it just happens!”  Lance made his way to the pilot’s seat and collapsed.  “Can you fly us back to castle?  I don’t think I have the energy to do it by myself.”

_Of course I can.  Just relax, I will have you back to the others in no time._

 

30 dobash’s later Blue glided into her hanger, landing softly as to not disturb her paladin who had fallen asleep on the flight back.

_Time to wake little one, we are back._

Lance groaned as he cracked his eyes open, “When did it get so bright in here?”

_It isn’t bright little one, there is no difference from when we left.  Are you feeling ok?_

“I’ll be fine, just need to head to the med bay and clean this bite up and I’ll be right as rain.”

_If you are sure then._

Lance could tell that she didn’t truly believe him, but what could she do?  She was a large metal lion, she didn’t have the ability to dress his wounds or escort him through the castle.  He took a deep breath and pushed himself up and had to hold back a whimper of pain, his leg was now burning with a fire that he hadn’t noticed while he was sitting.

“Better get moving then,” he said to himself as he staggered out of Blue’s mouth. 

He called out to his team mates through the coms, “Hey guys, Blue and I are back.  I’m just going to get cleaned up from my nature walk.  Where should I meet you all?”

“Welcome back buddy,” Hunk replied, “We are all on the bridge so just pop in here when you are ready.”

“Thanks man, I shouldn’t be more than a few varga’s.”

After taking off his helmet, he removed the top layer of armour and placed it on the stand next to Blue, he would need to get a new undersuit after tearing his earlier so it wouldn’t matter if he wandered through the castle in just that.  He shuffled his way through the castle until he could see the doors to the med bay only a few meters away, when his head started to feel dizzy, his vision swam, Lance suddenly felt like the entire world was shifting and the last thing he saw was the floor rushing up to meet him.

 

“Ok, seriously, I know they guy likes to be clean and all that, but it has been over 20 dobash’s since he was supposed to be here,” Pidge grumbled from where she sat on her chair on the bridge.

“I’ll go see that he hasn’t fallen asleep, he’s probably just tired like the rest of us,” Keith said as he pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning and walked towards Lance’s quarters. 

Keith decided that he wasn’t going to rush, if Lance was sleeping he wanted to give him as much time as possible to catch up on his rest, the guy seriously needed a good night’s rest.  He turned a corner as he passed the med bay and spotted a black lump on the ground a few meters down the hall and as he got closer he realised that it was Lance!

“Lance?” he hurried over and dropped to his knees, rolling the unconscious boy onto his back.  “Lance can you hear me?”

Lance groaned but didn’t open his eyes, his breathing was laboured and he was covered in sweat.  Keith’s eyes raked over him trying to work out what had happened when he spotted the material tied around Lance’s leg and the blood that had covered the skin that was poking out from underneath his suit. 

“Dammit Lance!” he said before picking the boy up in his arms and carrying him into the med bay.  Once he had placed him on a table, he dashed over to the communication system and hit the button, “Guys, I need help in the med bay.  Lance is hurt and won’t wake up.”

He didn’t wait for a reply before he ran over to the first aid station and pulled the trolley behind him as he returned to Lance.  He used the scissors to cut away the suit from the leg and as he revealed more skin he saw that the wound was a bite mark of some kind.  The skin around it was red and inflamed, it was infected and leaking blood and puss from the puncture marks.

As he used the first aid kit to clean the wound the best he could, the doors to the med bay opened and the rest of the team ran in with worried looks.  “What happened to him?” Allura asked as she and Coran made it to the table first.

“Something bit him and his leg is infected,” Keith replied looking up from his work.

“Yuppers,” Shiro said, “Lance said that he ran into a pack of wild yuppers but he never mentioned being bitten.”

“Some species of yuppers are known to have a poison in their bites to help bring down their prey,” Coran said, “It’s probably best if we give him a shot of antiyupper just to be safe.”

“Antiyupper?” Pidge asked, “Is that like antivenin?”

“I don’t know what antivenin is but antiyupper counteracts the poison from a yupper bite,” Coran explained as he produced a syringe from a cupboard and injected its contents into Lance’s leg. 

“We should give him a few dobash’s before putting him in a pod,” Allura said as she wiped Lance’s head with a cool cloth, “The antiyupper will take care of the poison and the pod will take care of the rest.”

 

Lance felt the familiar feeling of cool air and his ear’s popping, ‘I must be coming out of a healing pod’ he thought as he fell forwards into a pair of waiting arms.

“Welcome back Lance.”

“Hey Keith, miss me?” he said with a cheeky smirk.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had been bitten?” Keith asked sternly.

“Cause I didn’t want you to worry.  I didn’t think it was that bad and I thought I could just clean the wound and let it heal on its own.”

“Well obviously you were wrong.  Next time, just tell me if you are hurt ok?”

Lance smiled he would only get one chance to use this line so he better make the most of it, “Yup.”


End file.
